


Life insurance

by Margie_Paiser (Luna_Page)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Retold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Page/pseuds/Margie_Paiser
Summary: Beatrice Acker volunteered to be on the drop ship with the 100. She had been the new doctor Sky Box but then became the doctor of the Sky People.





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure about this?” Her aunt Lizbeth asked, as Beatrice packed a small bag with some personal belongings.

“Yes.” She answered, closing the zipper. “I’m sure.”

“Very well.”

Beatrice looked back at her aunt and smiled tightly.

The council had asked if she wanted to go on this mission. They had warned her it could, most likely, lead to her death. She had nodded. This would something new to her. For her to take care and help other people, not just her patients but maybe everyone else on the Ark.

Beatrice was the only doctor at the Sky Box. She had just finished her apprenticeship with Doctor Griffin and, even though she was still a newbie at her job, the Council had deemed her skills acceptable for the mission. And according to Dr. Griffin, it wasn’t just her skills that had led the council to choose her. They were hoping that Bee’s knowledge of the 100, would make them trust her enough to listen to what she said.

Bee had snorted and rolled her eyes at her teacher. If they were hoping that she’d become a leader, they were wrong. Most of these kids were in prison for petty crimes, but others were there for murder.

Both, she and the more volatile prisoners, had a silent agreement. They wouldn’t harm her, and she would clean their wounds without raising any flag that could send them to their deaths, once they were 18. It wasn’t a relationship based on respect. It had a small amount of trust but, most of all it was self-preservation.

She was going to the ground, not because of those prisoners, but because some of the kids in the Box actually might need her. Dr. Griffin’s daughter for example, Jaha’s son too and even the strong willed Octavia.

Beatrice grabbed the grey duffel from her cot. She shouldered it and turned to her aunt, who was leaning against the metal frame of the door. The older woman smiled at her niece.

“You will do some good on the ground.” Her aunt smiled as she placed her hands on Bee’s face. “You’ve done good up here, and you’ll do good down there too.”

The women hugged and tried their best to fight the tears, failing as both knew this could well be their last goodbye. Beatrice kept repeating she was just scouting ahead so her small cousin could come after her, and live free on the ground. A kid can only do so much when stuck on a space ship.

Drying their eyes both of them walked out, arm in arm, to the drop ship dock. Dr. Griffin was there with tears in her eyes and a bag gripped tightly on her hands. She had a smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. Beatrice walked towards the doctor, who hugged her quickly and gave her the bag she was holding.

“Some first aid kit supplies.” The doctor’s voice quivered. “It’s not much but, it’s all we could spare.”

And by 'spare' she meant all that the council had approved to go. Bee knelt and opened the bag. One bottle of painkillers; one bottle of antibiotics; one bottle of anti inflammatory pills; a bottle of hydrogen peroxide, a home sewing kit and a shit ton of bandages and cotton balls.

Now each bottle of medicine has forty to fifty pills at best, which meant that when push came to shove, some difficult choices were gonna have to be made. The kneeling doctor stared at the supplies, almost willing everything to multiply by sheer force of will. She sighed and shook her head lightly. At least she wasn’t going empty handed.

“Thanks.” Beatrice smiled honestly at her teacher. She knew that Abby would have been the one responsible for actually remembering the council that the kids might need medicine.

“When you land, Clarke will help you. She was a medical apprentice. She didn’t finish her course but she will help you with the smaller things.” Abby’s voice was mix of sadness and pride.

“We’ll be fine.” Bee assured her, even though she wasn’t very sure herself. Abby nodded, as did her aunt.

“Beatrice Acker.” A guard shouted and they turned to look at him. “Please extend you left arm.”

He had a bracelet in his right hand and a needle of his left. Beatrice swallowed. This was it, no turning back now. Before Bee had time to extend anything though, Abby spoke up.

“I’ll do it.” She ordered and the guard consented, giving the councilwoman both the bracelet and the needle, before grabbing the bags at their feet and turning back to the drop ship.

“It’ll be better if we do it inside the drop ship. The tranquilliser is almost instantaneous.”

Bee nodded and gave her aunt a final hug.

“Kill them with kindness.” Her aunt Lizbeth joked and Beatrice gave her a smirked.

That was her motto. Her aunt was a teacher at the Ark and she always had a kind heart and a warm smile to give anyone. She had never seen the woman angry at anyone.

When her husband had been floated for stealing rations, she hadn’t said a word to anyone. But when the sons of the guards who floated him came to school without breakfast, she’d be the first one to share her own rationed food. The guards had come to her and actually apologise for it, but aunt Lizbeth had told them they were just doing their jobs, and even if they were the one’s to give the order, their children had no business in it.

“If the radiation doesn’t kill us first, sure!” Bee joked back and her aunt slapped her arm softly. “We’ll be fine.”

“See you later, alligator.” Lizbeth said as she watched her niece walk inside the dark drop ship.

“See you in a while, crocodile.” Beatrice waved at her aunt.

The drop ship was dark, cold and silent. The last of the 100 were being placed in their seats. She could barely recognise the faces of the delinquents in the dark. Abby led her to middle of the drop ship and sat her on a metal bench, along side some of the teens. She secured Beatrice's seatbelt and knelt in front of her.

“This is a tracking device.” Abby explained, as she grabbed her forearm with one hand and place the bracelet under her wrist. “It will measure your vital and transmit them to us. Heartbeat, blood pressure, oxygen intake. It’s a way for us to know if you all are alive.” She stole a quick glance at Clarke, who seated a few benches ahead. “This might sting a bit.”

The doctor placed the bracelet on her wrist and snapped it close. Bee closed her eyes and groaned. Sting a bit was an understatement. She felt like the thing had just cracked her wrist in two.

“You could have just done that after the tranquilliser.” Bee said through gritted teeth.

“Unfortunately I couldn’t. The pain spikes your vitals and it helps the device hone in on them.” Abby patted her hand, whilst getting up. The doctor placed the needle of her neck and smiled down gently at the woman. “Take care of them.”

“I’ll do what I can.”

“Good enough.” Abby said before pulling the trigger on the needle.

 

* * *

 

 

Beatrice woke up with a violent and sudden jolt. She gasped for air until her vision became clear and her senses came back. The drop ship was still dark, but it was now slightly illuminated by a couple o monitors on the wall.  She looked up at the monitors to see Chancellor Jaha’s face relying a message to the 100.

_“…We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we’d sent others…”_

“And now we’re expandable.” She heard someone snort next to her and turned to the voice. Octavia Blake was scoffing at the monitor. Octavia moved her head and saw Bee looking at her. “Oh. Hi Doc.”

“Octavia…” Bee greeted and looked back at the monitor’s.

“They sent you here to make sure we don’t kill each other?” Octavia teased and Bee smiled at her.

“Well, they did give me enough bandages to wrap you all around the ship.”

Octavia smirked, but shut up when she heard someone cursing the Chancellor, craning her neck to see what was happening.

 _“Your crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean.”_ Jaha announced and a wave of whispers rose from the benches.

“Wonder if they can bring my mom back?” Octavia rolled her eyes, her voice dripping in sarcasm. She looked at Beatrice, hoping for an answer.

The doctor had no answer for that. Truth was, Bee didn’t agree with some of the laws at the Ark. She didn't break them, but she didn't agree with some.

After she started working with the juvenile delinquents, she had access to their files and with that came the knowledge that, some of the kids, were imprisoned because they stole hard-candy when the were ten.

There was a commotion on the other side and then saw one of the kids floating around in the space-ship.

“Check it out. Your dad floated me, after all.” He said and Bee shook her head disapprovingly.

Through the corner of her eyes she saw two more teens about to do the same. She turned her torso towards them and put a hand out.

“Hey! You two! Stay put.” Bee ordered them, but they didn’t care. She felt movement on her side and saw Octavia about to unbuckle her belt too. She put a hand on top of the younger woman and shook her head. “Listen up people!!” Bee shouted loud enough to drown Jaha’s voice. “The landing is gonna be rough, even with the retrorockets. If you want to keep your neck from snapping or spine from breaking I suggest you keep your safety belts on!!”

She looked pointedly at Octavia, who took her hands of the buckle and put them up, as if surrendering.

The ship shook once again and they heard someone cry out in pain. The inside of the ship became hotter as the it entered earth’s atmosphere. Everyone was silent, trying to be as quiet and immobile as possible. The only ones out of their seats were the floaters.

Without warning the ship groaned and rattled violently, leaving everyone inside in a panic. The silence gave way to screams and shouts of the scared teens. Bee closed her eyes. She would have like to say her life flashed before her eyes, as they descended towards the ground full speed, but the truth was the only thing she could see was darkness.

She felt someone hand on hers. She opened her eyes quickly and saw Octavia looking at her, a scared look in her eyes.

“I really don’t wanna die.” She winced as the ship shook again, her grip on the doc's hand tightening.

“We’ll be fine.” Bee grabbed the teen's hand and squeezed.

The crash against the ground came with a jolt from under their feet. It felt like their bones were about to explode from under their skin. Beatrice heard a strangled cry and forced her eyes open. The three floaters were now on the ship«s metal ground. One of them had a beam over his chest. Bee groaned.

A deadly quiet came around the ship again. Whether it was from the rough landing or the surprise at being surviving it, no one could tell. In the dead of silence someone noticed that it wasn’t just the passengers that had stayed quiet. The ship had stopped working as well. A collective sigh of relief could be heard, followed by a chorus of unbuckling belts.

Bee did the same quickly, remembering the three teens that had gotten free mid-ride, and the one that was stuck under a the ship's wreckage. One was groaning on the floor and if he was groaning he was breathing. She walked over to the other one. 

Not groaning. She knelt and checked his pulse on his neck. She closed her eyes and cursed to herself. No even five minutes on Earth, and kids were dying. She had to up her game, otherwise the only thing they'll see when the Ark comes down, are dead bodies.

“Is he alive?” She heard the familiar of Clarke Griffin voice, behind her. Bee shook her head slowly.

“The outer door is on the ground level.” Someone shouted and everyone made their way down the hatch.

Bee looked back at the groaning teen. She inspected him quickly. He had a broken nose, a bump on his head and a gash on his side. The nose could be managed, she had her fair share of broken noses at the Sky Box. The bump on his head needed to be examined closely, make sure it was just a bruise. The gash was a little deeper than she hoped, but with the amount of bandages Abby had packed, she could mummify him if need be.

“It’s just a scratch.” Bee smirked at the kid.

“Doesn’t feel like just a scratch.” The kid bit back, gasping as he touched his nose.

“Are you a doctor?” She raised an eyebrow, swatting his hand away. He shook his head. “Then it’s just a scratch.”

She looked back at whoever had stayed behind and saw the other floating kind, Finn Collins, and Jaha’s son, Wells, standing behind her.

“It’s just a scratch.” She reassured them all, shrugging. Herself included. “I might need my first aid kit though.”

“It should be stored away down there.” Wells remarked, pointing to the now open hatch and Beatrice nodded.

“If the air is toxic, we’re all dead already.”

She head a male guard remark, while making her way down the ladder, after sending the two kids. Bee frowned, confused. There wasn’t suppose to be guards inside the drop ship. Mainly because, if the radiation didn’t kill them, the delinquents would.

“Bellamy?” She spotted Octavia walking towards the guard.

Beatrice kept her confused expression even thought she now knew who he was. Bellamy Blake was Octavia’s brother. The girl had told her once. Even though she didn't have too, it was in her file. The family that hid a kid under the floorboards.

Octavia was a regular at the prison infirmary. She had been arrested at almost the same as Beatrice had went to work at the prison. She was feisty and stubborn, but mostly kept to herself. Bee had theorised it was because she had been hidden away under the floor boards. She had been bottling everything inside, hence the keeping to herself. But when someone pissed her off, she lashed out. Octavia wouldn’t get in trouble by herself, but once they put her in the common areas, it was a completely different story. Some of the older teens would want a little extra company and Octavia, being a pretty girl, got a lot of unwanted attention. And that’s when she exploded.

O had a natural ability of dealing a great deal of damage to whoever made her angry, while receiving the least amount herself. But nevertheless, she found herself every once in a while sitting at the gurney of Bee’s office, with an ice pack in her head, before heading out for a week in solitary.

“You should see the other guy.” Octavia would joke.

“Do you mind?” Octavia spat. “I haven’t seen my brother in a year!” 

And then it clicked in everyone’s head just who she was. The whispers grew, as Octavia’s patience lower.

“Hey!” Bee shouted once again and everyone turned up to look at her, still halfway down the stairs. “We need to get this show on the road people! We didn’t almost die just to stand here looking at the walls!!”

She saw Bellamy whisper something to Octavia’s ear, making the girl smile and look at the metal door. He punched the button next to the door and it made a whirring sound as it opened.

Bee made her away to the entrance, bumping and brushing into everyone. She found herself near the Griffin girl and the Chancellor's son. The blonde had a clenched jaw and narrow eyes while Wells had an amazed looked on his face as the natural light flooded the ship.

“First day on Earth and you look like you're about to get floated.” Bee whispered to the girl, who looked up at her in surprise.

“Beatrice right? You were one of my mom apprentice’s.” Bee nodded. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, originally it was to make sure nobody died, but that isn’t working out that well.” She looked up, mentioning the kid upstairs.

“That wasn’t you fault.” Wells added.

Everyone had to shield their eyes from the light. Their eyes weren’t accustomed to dealing with this much sun, even though the Ark revolved around it, working like a satellite to Earth. This unfiltered light was like nothing they could have imagine. It was unforgiving in it’s brightness, but also warm. And the noise followed. A silence that was diferent from the quiet of space. Instead of a dead silence, filled with hums of eletricity, a living quiet of nature and wind, filled their ears. Finally the air, the fresh air that everyone took a big gulp off. It was cold, it felt diferent than the artifitial oxygen from the Ark. 

For abrief period of time, those 101 people were in sync with each other. Feeling like a true human being from Earth, instead of the inhabitants of a space ship. They were home, if though no one actually though that, deep down they knew. They were home.

Octavia was the first to walk out of the space ship. Slowly as if something could come out at her, but confident knowing she was alive and free on the ground.

“We’re back bitches!!” She shouted to the trees.

Bee could help but grin at the girl as everyone cheered and ran outside. Only she, Wells and Clarke stood just on top of the hatch, watching everyone run around, touching the trees and rolling on the floor. Clarke had a frown on her face and kept looking around the woods and to the sky. She turned on her wheels and went inside.

Wells followed her while Bee stood watch for a little longer, absorbing as much sunlight as she could. When Clarke ran past her, with Wells on her tracks, Beatrice shook her head and went inside. She had a kid upstairs with a gash on his side that needed attention. She'd have to admire the new world later.

She found it squashed under a mountain of metal rubble. Mosto of it she could nudge and misplaced but one iron beam had dropped right on top of the bag. The doctor cursed. First because she remembered the plastic medicine bottles, which would be squashed by now. But before she could evaluate the conditions of the medicines, she needed to take off the beam and grabd the bag. And she couldn't do both at the same time.

“Son of a bitch…” she chanted a strain of curse words and the bag, willing it to move from it's place.

“Everything alright?” A male voice startled her and she jumped.

Bellamy was standing behind her, in his guard uniform, hands on his jacket's pockets. He looked between her and the white bag on the floor. 

“First rule on Earth: don’t give the doctor a heart attack.” She breathed, a hand over her heart.

“I heard you cursing. Thought you were hurt.”

He didn't ask how she knew his last name, but since she wasn't wearing anything resembling what the other kids were wearing, he assumed she was an official Ark citizen and not a deliquent. Bellamy was about to leave when she called out to him.

“Hey! Help me out would you?” She asked pointing back at the metal jigsaw. “First aid kit is under that beam, and there’s a kid up there that needs some bandaging.”

Bellamy walked up the ladder and poked his head though the hole to confirm what she was saying. Beatrice had to force herself not to roll her eyes at his actions. It felt like he wasn't the trusting type. 

"Hey." Bellamy muffled voice asked the kid. "You okay?"

"Yeah man. It's just a scratch." The kid answered and Bee grinned. "Is Doc. Bee coming up anytime soon?" 

"Yeah. She'll be here in a second." Bellamy assured and climbed back down the later.

"Satisfied with you inspection?" Beatrice asked, with a raised eyebrow and dry tone. He nodded. “Okay. You want to grab the beam or get the bag?”

Bellamy shrugged but moved towards the metal. He lifted it with some effort and Bee grabbed the bag as soon it become free. When he noticed she had the bag he dropped the beam and took a few deep breaths. The doc thanked him and knelt down near the bag. Bellamy stood back while she took everything out of the white bag.

The bottles of medicine were squished as she predicted, but some tablets had survived and were intact, spread on the bag's bottom. The bottle of peroxide was intact, which wasn’t a surprise since it had been place inside a metal container to survive the space voyage. She laughed as the 10 rolls of bandages and the cotton ball's bag remained in mint condition.

“That’s all they gave you?” Bellamy asked, and Bee could ear the disbelief in his voice. She nodded and looked up at him.

“It’s what the Council approved.” She grabbed one of the bandage rolls. “We’re going to wrap the world in cotton balls and bandages Mr. Blake.”

He scoffed and looked down at his feet, the corner's of his lips tugged in a grimace. Beatrice shouldered the bag and started up the ladder. She was about halfway up the ladder when she called out to him again. Bellamy turned back around, but kept walking backwards.

“Tell anyone's that's hurt to come inside. It's easier then me fetching” She smiled at him as he nodded silently.

The kid was still upstairs leaning against the wall. She kept wanting to tell him it was his own fault, but remembered her aunt's advice. _'Kill them with kindness'_

Beatrice always had trouble keeping her tongue in check. She was nice and good and warm, but her aunt always told she had a mouth on her. Some people called her bitchy, but her aunt just called her assertive. Often times, when she was young, Lizbeth would make Beatrice understand that there is a time and a place to say what's on your mind. Sometimes it's better to keep quiet than to let your mouth run. And most of the times Bee could force herself to shut up. Most of the times.

The doctor smiled, remembering this was just a kid, not older than 16 and she was the older, more responsible one. Abby's words trumpled her aunt's. _'Take care of them.'_

Bee smiled calmly in front of the injured boy.

"What's you name?" She asked while taking out what she needed from the bag.

"Jonas." He said gritting his teeth and she opened his eyes to try and check his pupils.

"And you know me right?"

"Doc. Bee." He answered, as she moved his head slowly, palpating the back of his neck. "You treated me once in the Box."

"Do you know where you are?" Beatrice smiled gently and knelt back, seating on her feet. 

"Earth." He nodded and she mimicked him

"What's the name of the ship?" 

"It's one of the Exodus isn't it?" She nodded again and smiled.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" She grabbed to cotton balls and a little drop of liquid and started to clean his nose.

"I was floating and then I hit the floor."

"Who else was floating?"

"Finn and Miller." 

"Good. If you start feeling dizzy, or blacking out you come to me okay?" She finished her small assessment of the bump on his head and felt like it was just that, a bump. Beatrice then grabbed the bridge of his nose as he complained. “This is gonna hurt like a bitch.” Jonas let out a pained scream than subsided to a whimpers. She gave him two cotton balls soaked in peroxide “Shove these up your nose. They are also gonna hurt like a bitch.”

“For just a scratch, it’s hurting like a bitch a lot.” Jonas noted without malice and Bee grinned at him.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled it up. The gash had stopped bleeding. After a few minuted she had him cleaned and some bandaged. She stepped back looking at her work. It wasn't bad considering what she to work with. And she needed to find something to cut the bandages with, otherwise she will literally mummify the kids. 

"Take this. It's not going to take away all of the pain, but it might dull it a bit." She grabbed one of the painkillers and snapped it in half. Jonas grabbed it and swallowed it dry. “Your done. Can you get up?”

 Jonas nodded at her and she gave him a hand to stand up. She got down first through the hatch and helped him down, grabbing his mid-section so as not to move the bandages.

She looked around the lower level and saw a couple of teens spread out inside. Bellamy was standing at the door and she nodded him, thanking him silently. He did the same and turned around to leave the ship.

“Huh, doc?” She turned to look at Jonas. “What about Phil?” She looked confused so he pointed upwards.

“We need to put him outside, otherwise it’ll smell in a couple of hours.” Bee said when she finally got it.

“I’ll find some guys to get him out.” The teen said and Bee nodded, smiling thankfully at him. He was halfway out the ship when he turned around. “Thanks doc!”

She smiled and nodded at him. Looking around at her patients she noticed, at first glance, none of them was life threatening. A few scratches, some twisted ankles from running outside, but all in all, it seemed easily managed. 

She looked up to the hatch, remembering the kid. Phil. Wells had said it wasn't her fault and it truth it wasn't. She was literally strapped down. It didn't make her feel any better, but looking around she decided that dwelling on the dead, won't help the living. So she plastered her best doctor smile on her face and made her way to a delinquent that seemed to have had a close encounter with a tree trunk.

* * *

Bee was finishing cleaning a forehead wound when Clarke strode inside the ship, straight at her. Beatrice saw from the corner of her eyes, the blonde stop almost next to her with something on her hand.

“We got problems.” She announced, her tone dripping with worry.

“We got problems.” Wells repeated, coming down the ladder. He had disappeared through there a couple of minutes ago.

Beatrice's eyebrow rose as she rolled her eyes in a comical way at the girl sitting in front of her. The girl was no more than 12 and her eyes widened as the two older teens said the word 'Problems', shifting on the make shift table. 

Some of kid's she had treated, decided it would be easier for them to sit while Bee examine them, mainly because most of the injuries were twisted ankles and scrapped knees. With a group effort, they had managed to make a dodgy table where they could sit.

"See. Told you! Just a scratch." Bee took a step back and smiled. "You're done."

“Thanks doc.” The girl said jumping of the table and Bee nodded.

“Okay!” Bee clapped her hands and turned to the two teens. “Wells?”

“The communications system is dead. I went to the roof. A dozen of panels are missing. Heat fried the wires.”

“Yeah. That's not a surprise.” Bee nodded and cleaned her hands in some torn shirts, the teens had discarded.

“That’s the least of our problems.” Clarke announced and they both looked at her.

She spread the map she had on the table. It had some markings on it that Bee couldn’t decipher.

“This is us.” She pointed to a dot on the map and then slid her finger away from the dot. “This is where we need to get to it we want to survive. Mount Weather.”

“Where did you learn to do that?” Wells asked only to be given a death glare by Clarke. “Your father.” He answered it himself, looking down at his feet.

“Okay. How long is it to travel there and back?" 

" It's almost a day's walk from here to there and back." Clarke rolled up the map and walked to the outer hatch.

Bee and Wells followed behind her and she pointed in the direction of Mount Weather. She unrolled her map and was about to say something when she was interrupted by someone.

“Oh, cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I’ll buy you a beer.” He said walking to Clarke.

The blonde girl looked at him then at Bee, who had a curious expression on her face.

“Do you mind?” Wells asked. “We’re trying to survive here.”

“I like surviving.” The goggled kid said and placed himself between Wells and Clarke.

Wells rolled his eyes and pushed the kid out the way. It wasn’t aggressive, it was just a push so he could see the map too.

“Hey man!” The kid groaned about to push Wells back aswell.

“Hey hey! Hands off him! He’s with us.” A group of teens walked up to the four of them menacingly.

Bee watched carefully as the scene unfolded. They weren’t stopping and the expressions on their faces told her they weren’t here to help.

“Okay!” Bee said as they were almost up in Wells' face. She place a hand on one of the kids chest and smiled at him, gently. “Look we’re just trying to figure out how to survive okay? No need to start throwing punches left and right. My supplies are limited. Let’s make sure I use them for what counts okay? ”

The kid looked her up and down, trying to figure out if she was scared. She wasn’t, at least she didn’t show it. The kid nodded and took three steps back, but didn’t move more than that. Beatrice nodded at him.

“So Clarke!” The doctor turned to the blonde. “Where are we again?”

“On the ground!” Bellamy shouted at them from the dirt. “Isn’t that enough?”

“Not if you want to survive the next couple of days. We got a twenty-mile trek to get to the supplies.” Clarke spat at him and he raised an eyebrow.

“You heard my father. We need to find Mount Weather! That’s our first priority.” Wells argued.

“Screw you father!!” Octavia joined in. “You’re not in charge here. Neither of you is!”

“Enough!” Bee looked directly at Octavia. The younger girl shifted her gaze to the ground, something that made Bellamy raise an eyebrow. “No one is in charge of anything or anyone right now. And honestly that’s the least of our concerns. What we should be concerned about if getting food and water. The longer we wait the worst it’ll get. Come on guys, we need to work together on this.”

“Why?” Bellamy asked, hands on his jacket’s pocket.

“Because we all need each other. We’re all alone down here!” Bee countered. “There are 101 people on the planet! Us! We don’t need leaders, we need cooperation.”

“Fine.” Bellamy put his hands up, much like his sister had done in the drop ship. “Then they go. They find it for us and bring it back. Let the privilege do the work for a change.”

Beatrice rolled her eyes at the guy, while everyone else cheered him on. Bee didn’t get why he was being such an antagonist. She shook her head.

“You’re not listening!” Wells shouted. “We all need to go!”

“Look at this, everybody...The Chancellor of the Earth.” One of the guys said and Bee glared at the kid.

“Stop.” Bee requested calmly and the kid gave her a hostile smirk.

“You think this is funny?” Wells hollered and took the three steps needed to get to the guy.

The doctor growled and grabbed Wells arm, trying to break up the altercation. Out of nowhere an elbow collided with her eye, sending her to the ground.

It took her a minute to assimilate the pain cursing through her face. She blinked a couple of times until she could see clearly again. Bee was on all fours in the ground, blinking the pain away when she felt someone’s hand snake around her arm and pull her up.

“Get off of me.” She spat at Bellamy. She went back to try and break the fight but Finn was already on it.

“Kid’s got one leg. How about you wait until it’s a fair fight?” He told Wells attacker.

Neither of the kids were too happy about the interruption, but Wells was taking it in stride, while Murphy gave him his best sardonic smile and walked away with his group of punks.

“You should put something on that eye.” She heard Bellamy behind her.

“You got some ice hiding somewhere in your person?” She spat back at him, before walking back into the drop ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Beatrice found Wells inside holding his leg. She took a few deep breathes to calm her own nerves, from being elbowed in the eye and then mentioned him to the metal table. The teen sits down quietly fuming and visibly shaking. Bee grabbed his leg gently and touched around where the other boy had hit him.

“Tell me when it hurts.” She squeeze the muscles softly until he flinched. She moved it around a bit. “Does it hurt when I move it?” He shook his head.

“Is he alright?” Clarke asked concerned and Bee nodded.

“Can I walk?”

“I don’t recommend it. It’s not broken, but if it’s bruised we don’t need to make it worse.” Bee looked around at the two of them.

Wells’ frustration could now be seen just as much as his shakiness. He was clenching his jaw and fist, but there was nothing that Bee could do. Like she had said it wasn’t broken, but if he walked around, specially a great distance, he could make it worst. And right now they didn’t need worst.

“I’ll try and get as much food as possible.” Clarke announced determined to make it to Mt. Weather.

“You can’t go out there on your own.” Wells argued and Beatrice nodded in agreement.

“Who says she’s going out there on her own?” Finn walked into the drop ship and towards the small group smiling. “When do we leave?”

Beatrice smiled at his readiness, while Clarke looked at him in gratitude.

“How are the two of you gonna carry enough food for a hundred?” Wells asked, getting off carefully from the gurney.

“Ah!” Finn pressed his lips together in thought and after a while held up a finger, signalling them to wait. He ran outside and came back holding two kids from the outside. One of them was the playful one that had unwillingly started a fight, and the other Bee didn’t recognise. “Meet Jasper and Monty. Now there’s four of us. Can we go now?”

Beatrice kept grinning, somewhat proud of these kids. In a matter of minutes they had got together a search party for supplies, and even though there was that earlier altercation, no one inside seemed to be holding it out.

“Well, I don’t have much to help you with but!...” Beatrice grabbed her first aid kit bag and took everything from the inside. She placed a roll of bandages and handed it over to Clarke. “A bag and some bandages. Just in case.”

“Thank you.” Clarke folded the map and tucked it into one of the bags many pockets.

“Hey!” Octavia barged inside as well and everyone turned to look at her. “Who do I have to talk to get in on this party?”

“No one.” Clarke answered, her face changing from smiling to deadpanned.

“If you want to go and be helpful you can go. But don’t start anything.” Beatrice warned and Octavia gave her a curt nod.

“No trouble, just help.” She repeated and Bee gave her a small smile.

The five teens walked out, with Bee and Wells walking with them.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Bellamy shouted and everyone stopped to look at him. He grabbed Octavia’s arm and her mouth twisted.

“I’m going for a walk.”

He was about to argue when Clarke grabbed Finn’s wrist and turned it.

“Hey, were you trying to take this off?”

“Yeah. So?” Finn shrugged and hid the bracelet under his jacket’s sleeve.

“So this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they’ll think you’re dead.”

“Should I care?”

“Well, I don’t know. Do you want the people you love to think you’re dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won’t if they think we’re dying.” Everyone looked at each other and then at their feet. Each of them thinking about their families up in the Ark. “Okay. Now let’s go.”

The group resumed their walk, leaving Octavia behind. She looked up at Bellamy, who nodded at her and let her go on the adventure. Bee could help but smile at the siblings embrace. They watched Octavia run to the boys who were already trekking to the woods. Clarke looked behind, directly at Wells’ leg and then back up at his face.

“You shouldn’t have come here.” She said and turned around without giving Wells the chance to respond.

The Chancellor’s son took a deep breath and limped towards the drop ship, as Bee and Bellamy watched him. She could notice the increased tension between Wells and Clarke, but didn’t know what cause it. Wells, unlike Octavia, didn’t make many stops at the infirmary, and Clarke wasn’t allowed to go there. Whenever she needed assistance, Bee would have to go to the solitary and do whatever was needed under the watchful eyes of the guards.

“How do you know my sister?” Bellamy asked looking at Bee, with a closed expression.

“I was the doctor at the Sky Box.Your sister was a regular in the infirmary.” She turned to him, tilting her head to one side. She saw his eyes widening for a second and then narrow. “Don’t worry. She's a tough cookie.”

He shifted his gaze to a spot in the distance and clenched his jaw, eyes still narrowed. Bee saw his expression shift. First there was sadness and then anger and then nothing. He turned to her once again with a blank face.

“So you know them all?”

“No. Just the trouble.makers and their victims.” She pointed to the kid that started a fight with Wells, to prove her point.

“That's John Murphy. He’s got a temper on him. He likes to threaten and prove his point with his fists. But he’s intelligent. Resourceful. It's a pity. He could have been one of the Ark’s finests, if he wasn't so volatile.”

“Why did they send you? You don't seem like someone the council would have sent out to die.” Bellamy asked, giving her a side glance, while still watching Murphy walk around like he own the place.

“I volunteered.” That made him turn his full attention to her.

“You knew this was supposed to be a suicide mission, right?”

“Yeah, but there was a possibility that it wouldn’t be. And it wasn`t. I mean the landing was a little rough, but all in all we're ok.”

“Doc?” Someone called and both turned around.

Jonas was standing there with his arm extended. In his hand was a small piece of metal.

“You said you needed something sharp right? I didn't have time to sharpen it much but…” He opened his hand and gave Bee a better look at what he was holding. The small piece of metal had been slightly sharpened into a point and there were bandages wrapping around one of the sides. He then raised his shirt and grabbed the tip of his bandages, piercing it with the sharp metal until he cut of the fabric. “You can cut the bandages now.”

Beatrice smiled wide at Jonas and grabbed the metallic piece. She squeezed his arm in thanks.

“Thank you Jonas.”

“Anytime doc! Just keep us alive down here.” He smiled and walked back to his group of friends.

Bee face fell slightly as she looked at the sharp object. This had been why she was placed here and why she had said yes. She did it because she knew she could help them keep them alive. Although it surprised her a bit to have them be grateful.

In all honesty, in the Sky Box, her job wasn't viewed with gratitude. It was her job. No need to thank her for doing her duty. She had been assigned to do it, so she did it. Whether she agreed with it or not, she did it.

But down here, she was realising that, although it was still her duty to the Ark to take care of these kids, there was no council obey. The delinquents saw what she did, not as duty but a choice.

“I think you have more patients, doc.” Bellamy announced and Bee looked at the entrance to the drop ship.Wells was standing there signalling at her.

Beatrice nodded at him and started to walk towards the ship.

“See you around.” she waved back at Bellamy.

* * *

Beatrice had finished wrapping a gauze around a boy's ankle when she noticed that Wells was once again sitting alone by the metal door.

She helped the boy limp to the entrance and bid him goodbye, before kneeling next to Wells.

“I know you like to see me work and all, but how about you make yourself useful,hm?” He looked up at her and nodded, but his face didn't show much excitement. “How about you walk around the landing site see if you can find water?”

“You said I shouldn't walk.” he argued and Bee snickered.

“Can I be honest?”

“Of course.” he nodded and Bee sat down next to him and took a deep breath.

“If I had said you could walk, you would have gone with Clarke, yes?” he nodded as he eyes narrowed. “You would be limping along the way. It would make you leg worse. And it would also slow them down.”

Wells looked up at her, his face filled with a mix of sorrow and anger. Before he could open his mouth or moved Bee put a hand on his arm and squeeze.

“I'm sorry.” she told him sincerely. “I should have told you sooner.”

“You’re right.” he sighed. “I don’t think Clarke would have enjoyed my company anyway.”

Bee squeezed his arm again. He seemed more sad than angry and Bee kinda felt for the guy. He seemed to harbouring some feelings for the doctor’s daughter and she didn't seem to like him all that much.

“I’m sorry.” he said after a while and she looked at him, her forehead creasing. “About the eye. I didn't see you. I just felt someone grab elbow and thought it was one of his friends.”

Beatrice raised an eyebrow. In the ordeal, she hadn't seen who had struck her. She wasn’t mad at him, Bee concluded. She was actually pleasantly surprised by his honesty.

It dawned on her that maybe he was being honest because she had been honest as well. It was becoming more and more clear to the doctor that, they seemed to pay her with the exact same coin she would pay them. She had helped Jonas and Jonas had helped her. She had been honest with Wells and Wells was honest with her.

Probably not all of them would behave like this, but for now she'd try and work with that concept. Give them what she wanted to be given. Honesty, maybe a bit of respect and a side of trust.

“So the water....” Wells trailed and Bee gave him a profound nod.

“I need water. Well, we all need water.” she sighed and smirked at the teen. “When the peroxide ends, and I’m guessing it will be soon, I can manage with boiled water. Also if I can boil water, I can reuse the bandages. You don't have to walk far. Just around the camp. Try to find a puddle or something.” she joked.

“Yeah, I can do that.” Wells nodded and got up.

“Maybe grab a few of them.” she offered getting up herself, he shook his head.

“I rather go alone.”

Without another word Wells limped towards the edges of the camp. She watched him go, his shoulders slumped buy his head held high.He disappeared from sight and Bee looked around camp to see if anyone had followed him. It would be a great opportunity to harm the guy.

Beatrice decided to take her own advice and walk around camp. Trying to see if she recognize the faces from the files she had read long ago.

The delinquents had already found groups and were huddling in together. She saw Murphy and his group of thugs scrapping some metal from the ship, while others were getting some wood and trying to make a fire.

“Nice bruise doc!!” she heard Murphy,s voice mock from behind her, but she payed him no mind. “Maybe you could ask the Chancellor to give another one to.march it.”

This one wasn't going to work like the others. No giving or receiving in the same coin. So she had to find a way to deal with him. And not just him, but all of the other who weren’t sociable.

“Hey doc!” she heard someone else call and she turn. A small group was standing near a parachute that had deployed. “A little help?”

Bee walked up to them and recognise one the girls she patched up earlier.

“What do you need?” the doctor asked looking between them and the big piece of fabric on the floor.

“If we can cut the parachute, we could try and make the cots or even tents.”

“Good idea!” she remark with a wide smirk. “I got just the tool.”

She grabbed the small puncture tool from the knee pocket of her pants and the group started to pull on the fabric so that she could rip the fabric from the wires that were holding it.

* * *

It took them a while to do it and once they were done, it was clear what the priorities were.

They needed shelter, since the temperature were dropping. The group that had grabbed the parachute had decided they could start by making sheets and small tents with twigs and the metal wire from the parachute. Bee agreed to help them in whatever they needed and they nodded at her and thanked her.

They needed food and water too. She knew they wouldn't survive a week without water, so when she saw Wells come around the ship empty handed she had to try with all her will not to look disappointed.

She walked over to him and noticed that Murphy’s crew had been surrounding Wells. He seemed to have mostly ignored them and had kept walking towards her.

“Sorry. No water.” Wells looked at the ground. “I’m gonna go sit down a bit and then I’ll go back out.”

“No, you won’t.” she took a deep breath and looked around the camp. Night was falling and she could tell his limp was worse. “You rest for today. Tomorrow I’ll go out with you.”

“Nah. You might be needed here. We’ve been lucky you know.” he said with a small smile tugging on his lips. “No broken bones yet.”

“We’ve been close though.” she mimicked his expression. Someone called out to her from the drop ship and she saw a kid with a bleeding knee walk inside the ship. “I swear to God some of these kids don't know how to walk.”

Wells eyes widened at her sassy response and deadpan face. It had left her mouth before she could filtered it. Bee blame the tiredness. Or the hunger.

“Sorry.” she apologise with her eyes cast down and heard Wells chuckle.

“It’s okay doc. It's good to know your not just made of smiles.”

“Yeah...definitely not just made of smiles Wells.” she agreed and both of them walked towards the ship.

Beatrice noticed Bellamy and Murphy talking near the ship and frowned. She still didn't know what to make of Bellamy. He seemed level headed, but there were instances, like enticing the fight from earlier, that made him hard to read. She knew he loved his sister and his sister loved him. And from what she remembered from Octavia’s tales, he didn't sound like a bad person. But seeing him talking to Murphy was making her uncomfortable.

“Nothing good will come out of that meeting.” Wells observed and his eyes followed hers.

“Maybe he’s trying to put them in their place.” Bee replied.

“Doubt it.”

* * *

Night had fallen and Beatrice was examining some of the deeper wounds that had happened during the day. Wells was helping her along, cleaning some knee scratches and head bumps.

She had just finished cleaning a leg gash when the commotion started. It was a mixed of cheers and yelps.

“They started it already?” one of the girls that was waiting for her turn mentioned.

“Started what?” Wells asked and the girl narrowed her eyes at him.

“None of your business Chancellor.” she mocked and Bee sighed and rolled her eyes.

She was way too tired for this.

The doctor walked out the hatch and saw everyone surrounding a big fire. Murphy had a piece of steel in his hands and Bellamy was watching him do something with it.

As she got closer she saw one of the teens kneeling near a makeshift bench and putting his hand on it, while Murphy place the steel bar under the bracelet.

Before she could do anything Murphy snapped the bracelet in two and everyone cheered.

“What the hell are you all doing?!?” Beatrice questioned at the group.

“We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like doc?” Bellamy smirked maliciously at her and she narrowed her eyes.

“What?!? Do you even know what word means?” she growled at him.

Her angry tone seemed to surprise everyone and keep them quiet for a while. Beatrice was too damn tired to deal with this. She knew that taking those bracelets of wasn’t a good idea.

She had family up in the Ark. She people she cared and loved. People she wanted to bring here! To Earth, where they belong. People who deserved better than die out there in space, now that there was a choice to come back down to Earth. The Ark was not their home anymore. It was just a way to keep them alive until they could come back here. And she’ll be damn if she was going to let a couple of rotten apples put a dent in that plan!

She thought of her aunt and how she would feel if she thought Bee was dead. How many of these kids had families who were rooting for them up there?

“It looks like you’re trying to get us killed.” She heard Wells argued. “The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and the Ark will think we're dying. Our people won’t follow us if they think it’s not safe!!”

“My people are down here.” Bellamy snapped at Wells. “Those people locked my people up! Those people killed my mother for the crime of having another child! Those people sent us down here to die!”

Everyone cheered, not getting the fact that Bellamy had came here on his own accord. He wasn’t one of them.

“You're right.” Beatrice agreed.

“What?!” Wells asked surprised.

“He’s right.” Bee turned to Wells and then too the group. “They did send you down here to die. But you didn’t.” The group cheered and Bellamy smirked. “And that’s how you liberate yourselves.” she looked straight at Bellamy. His smirk had disappeared. “You survive! You show them that no matter what they do to you, what they throw at you, you survive! They made you expandable! You show them how important you are! By surviving!”

The teens had quieted down and both Murphy and Bellamy faces became contorted in anger.

“You don't need to take these off!” Bee continued, showing the group her own wristband. “Do you think that taking them off will stop anyone from coming here? They’ll come whether you’re alive or dead. Think of these as a link to your family!”

“My family is dead!” One of the teens said and some while other kept quiet.

“And I’m truly sorry for that! But think! Think about how you felt! You know better than some what it feels to lose someone you love. Think about how their families will feel. Think about the pain and hurt.” She looked back at Bellamy, snatching the wristband from Murphy’s hand. “Taking these off doesn’t make you free. It’s not rebellious. Taking these off will just bring someone else pain. You don’t have to do this. You have a choice. Keep your wristbands. Show your loved ones you’re alive!”

Bee took a deep breath and threw the wristband she had in her hand to the fire. The doctor watched as almost half of the teens walked away from the line, while others stayed rooted to the ground.

“Now wait a second!” Bellamy shouted and Bee growled low in her throat. “You’re really going to let this sap speech make turn away from the first decision you were ever allowed to make?! Up there, they have laws for everything, you don’t take a step out of line without someone noticing. In here there’s no one to float you. In here there are no laws! Here, we do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want. Now, you don’t have to like it. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me. You know why?” He turned to Bee and Wells and gave her a spiteful smirks. “Whatever the hell we want.”

The ones that stayed on the line chanted with Bellamy their new motto. Beatrice scoffed and shook her head. She looked at the group of teens that seemed to be agreeing not to take their wristbands off. They were about thirty teens, and that was enough for the Ark not to lose faith in the Exodus project.

“Your sister will be really proud of you. Inciting murder and violence...What a power trip...” Beatrice told him and she watched as his eyes narrowed to slits and he grabbed her arm.

“Don’t ever talk about my sister again.”

“Why not Blake? I can do whatever the hell I want.”

Bee snapped her arm out of his grip and started to turn back to the ship when the sky cracked and rain started to fall. She closed her eyes, relinquishing the feeling of the water hitting her skin.

“We need to collect it.” Wells voice boomed over the rain and thunder.

“We could use the parachute.” One of the girls from earlier, Brandy, said.

“Okay.” Beatrice nodded at the small group of helpers. “Let’s grab he parachute fabric and grab as much water as we can!”

The group nodded and started to run around, getting what was needed to catch some water. Bee was about to leave but she turned back to Bellamy, who was standing dripping wet looking at the sky. She opened her mouth to tell him off, but closed it. There’s nothing she could say to make him change his mind. He seemed dead set on going to wrong path.

* * *

 

Bee didn’t saw Bellamy looking at her retreating form as the rain poured down. At some point during her speech he was about to give it in. He didn’t feel right about doing this, but he wasn’t about to let those people on the ground. They knew what he had done and they would punish him for it.

He could see some why some of the delinquents drifted towards her. She helped them and smiled at them. Doc Bee was a goodie two shoes who probably never had to fight for anything in her life, so she had the liberty to be kind. Her outburst had been a surprise at the beginning. He thought the delinquents would just laugh her off, but when some of them moved away from the fire he started to get a better feeling of what power she had over them.

She had help them before and now she had an important voice when it came to making decisions. Bellamy remembered Jonas giving her the small sharpened metal. Beatrice had help him, treated him and he was grateful. Which meant he was biased to her.

Had he met her a few years back, he wouldn’t have scowled at her. He would must likely praise her for being good-hearted. But not right now.

Right now he needed those wristbands to come off, one way or the other.

Wells’ wristband had to be taken out. The Chancellor’s only son dying could something that would stop him from coming down. It had to come off.

And Doc Bee’s wristband being off, would send a message to the others kids that it was okay for them to do as she did. It needed to come off.


End file.
